


The First Christmas.

by Shortbread_Otaku



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Christmas, Edelgard has a kid, F/F, Fluff, Nonbinary My Unit | Byleth, Santa is traumatising, really creepy too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortbread_Otaku/pseuds/Shortbread_Otaku
Summary: Edelgard takes her daughter to see Santa and meets a very pretty elf.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	The First Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Christmas competition on the Edeleth server, I hope you enjoy this festive fun.
> 
> Come say hi to me!  
> Tumblr: Shortbread-otaku  
> Discord: Cookiegamer#9211

“Mama!” Penny ran towards her mother with open arms. “Can we go see Santa? Pleaseeee” 

“Where did this come from?” Edelgard asked, patting her child’s head.

“Everyone at school was talking about Santa. He came to our town!

Edelgard knew this day would come soon. Penny was around the age of being fascinated by an old man with a sack of presents. Edelgard remembered the first time she went to see the famous Santa Claus. Her father was too ill to take her, and her mother had disappeared, so it was up to her eldest sister to take care of everyone. Edelgard can still remember the pride in her sister’s eyes when she kicked Santa in the shins. That was one rogue Santa that was a bit too jolly.

“I’m sorry, but we can’t go today.” Edelgard didn’t enjoy the idea of her daughter meeting Santa, what if it was a poor idea? Edelgard felt her heartbreak as Penny’s eyes began to water, it’s not like anything bad will happen to her, right? “How about this Saturday?” 

“Yay! I can’t wait!” Penny jumped up and squealed.

There would be crowds of people around them, and it would take less than a minute, everything would be okay. It had to be.

The shopping centre was draped in red and green tinsel as far as the eye could see. There was a giant inflatable Santa Claus by the entrance accompanied by an inflatable reindeer with a bright red nose. In the centre of the floor, there was a seven-foot-tall Christmas tree with flashing lights. The whole thing struck Edelgard as gaudy and gave her a headache. 

The entrance to Santa’s Grotto was littered with boxes of presents and elves around the place. Inline, Penny bounced on her heels with barely contained excitement. The idea of Santa Claus always creeped Edelgard out; a guy breaking into your house, eating your food and leaving you gifts? Not to mention kids sitting on an old man’s lap. At a quick glance, Edelgard could tell this Santa was a sweaty teen in need of money, so the kids should be okay. 

To the left, there was a small workstation where you could paint your own holiday decorations, manned by two elves. Edelgard’s gaze caught on one particular elf, one with blue hair and glasses. They were wearing trousers, unlike the other elves who were decked out in skirts and striped tights. The elf caught her staring and winked. Edelgard averted her gaze to the line, she could feel her face heat up.

They were at the front of the line when Penny nearly knocked Santa out with the speed she jumped into his lap. Edelgard sighed, Penny was clearly happier to be here than she was as a child, if it made her smile this wide, there was no need to worry.

Penny refused to tell her mother what she wanted for Christmas, so Edelgard listened intently to the conversation when she spilt the beans to Santa Claus.

“Oh, but the thing I want the most is a pony! A pink one with wings that can fly!”

“Oho is that so!”

Edelgard cursed Ferdinand for taking Penny to the stables with him one day. Ever since, all Edelgard has heard about has been horses, horses and more horses. If she never had to hear about horses again in her life that would be enough.

When time was up, Penny jumped off of Santa’s lap with a massive grin on her face.

“Was that fun?”

“Yeah! Santa is the best!” That was when Penny noticed the Holiday decoration station and insisted they visit it. 

An elf with bobbles that hung from his hat gave them paints and decorations, he narrowly avoided getting the bobbles pulled by Penny. Edelgard picked up the green paintbrush to get started on her own ornament when she noticed the cute elf again. She was close enough to see the elf’s name tag, _Byleth_ , it said. Up close she could see all the decorations lining Byleth’s clothing; gold trimming on the red pants, red buttons on a green tunic and a striped pointy hat. 

Edelgard’s elbow slipped, it knocked over a pot of water and ruined the newspaper set down. Oh no, she tried to mop up the mess with her useless sleeve, she felt her face heat up with embarrassment. Byleth came over with paper towels, Edelgard tried to smile like she meant to create this mess. 

“I’m really sorry about this,”

“It’s fine,” Byleth shrugged, “happens all the time.”

“By kids, I bet,”

“You’d be surprised.”

Edelgard snorted.

Byleth finished mopping up the mess. Edelgard didn't know what came over her, but the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

“So is this your regular job?”

Byleth shook their head. “It’s not, no. I’m a mechanic by trade,” 

Well, that explained why their arms looked like they threatened to break out of their shirt. Edelgard realised she was staring and cleared her throat to distract from the awkwardness. “Oh, really? Cool, cool, very cool.” Edelgard cringed, why did she say cool so much? “I, um, work in an office, so that’s not as fun.”

“Least you have a steady income.”

“Oh, is that why you took this job?”

“Nah, doing this to help my cousin.” Byleth nodded toward a man with green hair and a beard. “It’s fun though, I like working with kids.”

Edelgard felt a tug on her sleeve and turned to see Penny staring up at her.

“Mama look at what I made!” she held up an ornament covered in red lines and glitter.

“It’s amazing!” Edelgard beamed at her child who returned her smile.

“She’s sweet,” Byleth commented once Penny’s attention was turned back to her creation. “I think she has more artistic skills than her mother,” 

Edelgard stared at her forgotten decoration with a smile. “She might just,”

“Oh. I’ll be right back,” Byleth held up a finger and disappeared into the crowd.

That was when Penny decided she had enough and wanted to go home. Edelgard assured her they would leave in a minute. Byleth came back with a small bag in their hand for their creations.

Edelgard wanted to find a way to ask Byleth for their number, but the thought of it was terrified her. Instead, she stood there and stared at Byleth while Penny tugged on her sleeve.

“Thanks for that,”

“No problem,”

More awkward staring. 

Edelgard had to work up the courage before Penny tore her arm off. What’s the worst that can happen? Get rejected and hugely embarrassed? Not like she will ever see this woman again. Edelgard plucked up her courage to ask the question.

“Hey, do you think I could possibly, maybe, get your number?”

Byleth was clearly taken aback by that question and was that red on their cheeks? 

“Yeah, sure.” Byleth ripped off a piece of paper and handed it Edelgard.

Edelgard reminded herself to speak and not just smile. “Thanks, I’ll text you later.”

“Cool.”

Edelgard waved goodbye, allowing herself to be pulled away from Penny who muttered a “finally.” Edelgard couldn’t stop smiling for the rest of the day, she asked for a beautiful person’s number and got it. Everything had turned out okay.


End file.
